Foul Play
by MissTayllorBaby
Summary: Rosalie finds out that Emmett will be at the same Halloween party and decides she needs some liquid courage to overcome her nerves.


It was already way too late when I got home. My entire day had been excruciatingly long; I didn't even have time to go to the gym.

I shared a house with my best friends, both of which were already asleep. _That's _how late it was. I practically crawled up the stairs to my room and fell back on my bed after kicking off my jeans. I'd just closed my eyes when the sound of my phone forced them open again.

"Who the fuck is texting me NOW?" I spoke out loud to the empty room.

When I opened my phone, my mood immediately changed and a smile rose to my face. Emmett.

And all it said was 'hey.'

I responded with the same word, barely coherent enough to find the 3 letters on the keyboard of my EnV. I let my imagination drift with thoughts of him while I waited for his response, almost falling asleep in the process. But little did I know, the message I would receive next would have me sleepless for days.

'Looks like I'll be at FP.'

FP.

Foul Play.

The cheesy name concocted by the fraternity throwing the sports themed Halloween party. I also knew him well enough to know he thought frat guys were just a bunch of douche bags. So I replied with sarcasm. 'Is there a gun to your head?'

'ha no. my friends are going.'

I immediately hopped on my laptop to start looking for a new costume. I no longer wanted to be a baseball player. No, I was definitely going to need something better.

-:-

The girls noticed I was on edge lately. My nerves were getting the best of me, being that the party was only a few days away. I couldn't exactly tell them what had gotten in to me; they didn't know about Emmett because I hadn't met him in person.

It's not as sketchy as it sounds, I swear! We started talking online our first semesters in college, and became close friends. That had phone sex. A lot. Strangely enough, our skyping was always pg-13. Probably because I refused to get naked on a web cam. The internet is sketchy and I was not about to become another one of it's victims. He hadn't always been the greatest friend, (or even the most decent of people,) but things always seemed to work out. Granted, I never lost hope, and probably gave him more chances than he deserved, but I cared about him. As ridiculous as that sounds, I cared a lot.

He moved to the city with his friends a few months ago, and we went to different schools, but were relatively close by. We talked about meeting up a few times, but always in the abstract. I feared meeting him in person would change our relationship, that he wouldn't have a reason to stay interested any longer, but it had been 3 years. This will have been a long time coming, so I wanted it to be perfect.

After the longest week of my life, Friday finally arrived. And after my only class of the day, I banked a few study hours in the library and had a late lunch with the girls before going back to the house to start getting ready for the evening ahead.

We brought back pizza and a bottle of liquor to pre-game and kill some time. We discussed our costumes and what we thought some of our friends would be wearing. I secretly wondered what Emmett would come dressed as. A soccer player? A basketball pro? I had no idea. We devoured the pizza while watching re-runs of The Office in the living room and continuing to gossip, sparing no one in the process. I wanted to tell them about how excited I was to see him, but I knew they wouldn't understand if I tried explaining the situation, so I opted to go a different route.

"Executive decision:" I began, "I want to have sex tonight."

I was sure this would cause a ruckus; I'd never actually had sex before.

"With who?" Bella asked, wide eyed.

"I'm not sure yet." I lied.

"Well good! It's about fucking time, Rose!" Alice said, exasperatedly.

"I'm going to need to get a head start with drinking if I'm going to make this happen; drunk Rose is so much easier than sober Rose." I admitted. I was definitely going to need some liquid courage to even walk through the door tonight.

"We can get you as drunk as you want to be, woman. As a matter of fact, let's get started."

Alice returned with a shaker and 6 shot glasses, because really, doing one shot at a time is for amateurs. She set the glasses in front of us and filled each of them before setting the metal cup down in the middle of the coffee table.

"If you're getting shitfaced tonight, then so are we!" Bella held up her first shot and threw it back.

We followed suit, swallowing the sweet shot with speed. 3 rounds later, Alice stood up, grabbing at my hand.

"Come on. We have time for a game of pong before we have to start getting ready!"

Okay, so I was sufficiently drunk by the time we had to go get ready. Getting up the stairs was no longer the easy task it was earlier in the day. I took my costume out of my closet and placed it on my bed and proceeded to look for my make up bag for a good 10 minutes before realizing it was right in front of my mirror.

Note to self: losing shit matters SO much less when you're drunk.

I managed to apply my make up without error, and put my hair in to 2 half assed braids, covering my ears. I took some black eye-liner and put 2 lines below my eyes just for good measure. Finally, it was time to put on my costume. I put on my sexy lacey black bra and panty set before slipping on the super tight dress. I put on the white tube sox that came up to my knees before slipping on a pair of black pumps and walked over to my floor length mirror, inspecting myself. The pleated bottom of the dress barely covered my ass, and I unzipped the top a little so that the lace of my bra could be seen.

I was one hot fucking ref.

I put the whistle around my neck and walked downstairs where Alice and Bella were waiting. Alice was a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader and Bella wore nothing but a football jersey with tights and heels.

I'm going to be perfectly honest, we did a few more shots before we left, so I don't remember how, exactly, we got there. But I _do _remember a bunch of people coming up to hug me; people that, if I recall correctly, I sort of hated.

When you're drunk you have no enemies.

So we walked inside and made our way downstairs, where the majority of everyone was and I started to casually look around. Seeing him was a sobering moment. He was walking down the stairs as I reached the bar so I immediately waved over one of the guys I knew behind the bar and asked for 2 shots. I wasn't ready for this; for him. He was there and looking so god damn perfect, I was starting to lose sight of reality. I was easily one of the hottest girls at that party, but I automatically started thinking that a more attractive girl would grab his attention before I did.

Jasper handed me 2 shots, and held his hand up when I took out a $5. I smiled gratefully, and took both my shots, hoping it would calm me down some. When I turned around, I smacked in to someone's chest and looked up.

"Sorr- E-Emmett. Hi."

Of course it was him. Because that's my life.

"Hey." He looked down at me.

Because he was tall. Really tall.

"I, umm... Do you want a cup… O-or a shot?"

"Sure." He nodded.

I turned around and asked Jasper for 2 cups and 2 more shots. He took the cup and a shot, we tapped our little plastic shot glasses and took the shot.

"Want me to fill yours too?" Emmett pointed to my cup.

"It's okay, I'll get both." I smiled, taking the cup out of his hand. "There's a ladies first policy here."

I did my best to sway my hips back and forth as I walked away from him, knowing he'd be looking at my ass. Bella and Alice were already in line so I shamelessly cut in front of the others waiting behind them.

"Who were you just talking to?" Alice immediately asked. "He's HOT!"

"His name is Emmett, we just met." It wasn't a total lie; we _did _just meet for the first time, sort of.

"You guys are definitely having sex tonight." Bella confirmed. "He keeps looking over here, at you."

I finally filled both our cups and headed back over to him. His gaze was intense, very intimidating; I could barely stand to look him in the face. We made a little small talk and he'd asked who I came with, just as I asked him. Other girls made passes and offered to buy him shots, and I tried to hide the look of disappointment each time a new slut would approach him. The basement was packed, wall to wall so the sluts could use the 'oh sorry someone pushed me right and left me positioned with my ass rubbing against your cock' excuse. Though each time he would decline their offer, it was still quickly ruining the moment for me. I'd waited three long fucking years for this night and it was being hijacked by a bunch of freshman slobs.

"I like your costume." I smiled weakly. He was a football player.

"I like yours better."

"Good. I was hoping." I bit my bottom lip.

The next thing I knew, he had my hand in his, leading me through the crowd of people, upstairs and finally outside. The cold air felt really good after being in the basement where heat radiated from everyone. As the wind hit my skin, I closed my eyes and smiled with a sigh.

"So do you live around here?"

His words brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, just a few streets down." I nodded with an oblivious smile. Mmmm. I love being drunk. "I can show you!" I spoke as if it had been my greatest idea, ever.

"So was it as awful as you thought it would be?" I asked as we walked toward my house.

"Way too many fucking people." He responded.

"Yeah," I agreed, "when it gets like that, it's not so much fun. Sorry it wasn't worth it…"

"Oh, it definitely was."

We reached my house a few minutes later and gave him the tour. When I showed him the back porch, he noticed the beer pong table, so I asked if he wanted to play a game. I grabbed a few beer cans out of the refrigerator and came back outside where he was waiting.

The game started out innocently enough, but as I started losing, and drinking more, I got bolder. I started bending over in front of my cups, so he could see down the top of my dress to distract him from making his shot. I was minimally successful, so I decided to start unzipping my dress, since it was a front zip-down style. I pulled it down just low enough so that my bra was clearly visible and stood there with my hands on my hips and a challenging smile.

He raised his eyebrows, also with a challenging look on his face just before sinking the ball in to my last cup. I sighed and accepted defeat, taking the last cup to drink. I finished it and put the cup back down on the table.

"Do you want to play another game?"

Emmett smirked and walked toward me, so that I had my back against the wall and both his hands were on either side of me. I bit my bottom lip, nervous that he was so close to me, as he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss deepened and I put my hands on his chest, grabbing at the jersey he wore.

"Yeah I do." He replied. "Let's play hide my cock inside Rosalie."

I noticeably shuddered when he spoke, and nodded just before my lips met his once again.

"I can show you my room…"

He followed me inside and upstairs to my room, his hand in mine. When we reached my room, Emmett immediately pushed me back on my bed and pulled his jersey over his head before crawling over me. My hands roamed his body, really getting to touch him for the first time. Our lips collided again, consuming each other with great need. His hands gripped my hips, pushing up my dress only slightly. I tangled my legs in his, pushing my body against Emmett's.

"So long..." I mumbled almost incoherently. "I wanted this for so fucking long."

His lips moved to my neck, right below my ear and he bit lightly before speaking.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good."

His right hand moved underneath my panties and grazed over my clit, causing me to shriek uncontrollably. He smiled at my reaction and moved his hand further down, slipping a finger slowly inside of me.

"More, please…" I sighed.

Emmett grinned and sat up so his abdomen was perpendicular with mine, looking down at me. He pulled my panties down my legs and all the way off, his gaze unwavering.

"I wish you could see how you look right now." He said quietly. "I touch you and your whole body flushes. It's so fucking gorgeous."

He leaned down so he was eye level with my pussy, teasing my clit. My hips involuntarily raised every time his tongue made contact with my sex, and my hands went straight to his head, tangling them in his hair.

"Please…" I panted. "I want..."

"Please what? What do you want, baby girl?"

"Please, Emmett… I want to suck your cock."

I sat up and pushed him back to the spot I was previously laying and straddled his lap. I kissed him and moved to his neck taking small nips below his ear before moving lower. I scooted back, pulling on his shorts and boxers until they were all the way off. I'd watched enough porn to theoretically know how to do this, but I was still nervous. I took his cock in my hand and licked at the tip before taking it in my mouth. I moved my hand up and down while I took more of him in my mouth, his groans fueling my desire to suck more. His hands held my head, his hips thrusting up, fucking my mouth.

We didn't stay in that position long; he pushed me off of him, and pulled the costume over my head. He unhooked my bra, gently pushing me back so I was underneath him again. He teased the entrance of my pussy, making me writhe beneath him.

"You want it?" Emmett smiled, enjoying that he was teasing me.

"Fuck yeah..." I nodded furiously.

"How bad? How bad do you want my cock, Rose?"

"So fucking bad. Please…" I whined.

He lips met mine as the pushed his cock inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain increasing every second. I broke the kiss and turned away, burying my face in his chest, embarrassed that I was crying. I was shaking in his arms, hoping so hard that the pain would subside soon. I felt Emmett's lips on my neck and shoulder while he was whispering to me.

"I'm sorry… It'll stop soon."

I nodded and he stayed still a few moments longer, giving me time to adjust. As the pain lessened, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my shaking slowly coming to an end.

"You okay, babe?"

I nodded again, and looked up at him. The pain was finally gone, and I rocked my hips toward his. He kissed me again as he started to thrust slowly in and out of me.

"So good…" I moaned in to his ear.

"You're so tight, Rose. So fucking tight."

His head dropped to my neck and I could hear his every breath.

He steadily picked up the pace of thrusts, and I was quickly adjusting to his size. My hips met his thrusts every time, and I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching.

"Emmett, I'm gonna… You're gonna make me cum…"

"I'm close too, babe. So fucking good…"

He bit at my neck again, making me cry out.

"Harder, please!"

Emmett's pace quickened even more, hitting just the right spot. I bit down on his shoulder as I came and I could feel myself get tighter around him just in time for his own release. He let out a loud groan right in my ear, which I can say, without a doubt, is the sexiest sound in the history of FOREVER, and gave one last thrust before he came inside of me, falling to my side.

My breathing was labored and my body was still shaking in the aftermath while I was trying to look anywhere but at him. It was so intense that I knew if I looked at him it would be too much to handle. I knew better than to expect any more than this from him, but my heart was screaming for more. His arm was draped across me and all I could think about was when he was going to leave.

He pulled me closer to him; both his arms wrapped around me now, and kissed me softly.

"How was it?" he asked, "everything you were expecting?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. It had been so much more than what I was expecting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've never done this before so I'm a little overwhelmed right now, that's all." I assured him, biting at my lip. "When do you have to go?"

"Go?" he looked up at me. "I'm not _going_ anywhere, woman."

"But what about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"I just.. I thought you'd have to get back to them, I wasn't sure…"

Emmett gave a sigh before responding with a look of defeat. "I know I haven't always been great to you, so this is mostly my fault, but Rose, you honestly think I'd fuck you and then just leave 10 minutes later?"

"Well, I didn't know. I mean, I didn't want to expect a-anything." I said, quietly. I knew the score, I didn't need it rubbed in my face.

"How can I spell this out for you? Do we need to be "Facebook official" or something?" he laughed.

I shook my head, completely shocked at his suggestion. "Seriously?"

"Uh, were you not there when we were just having sex? And I love you, too, you know."

"I didn't tell you I loved you…" I said casually.

"You really should close your eyes when you speak, you make it sort of obvious."

"Yeah, well if you had just admitted that 2 freakin' years ago, we wouldn't have taken this long to get here."

Emmett smirked at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Gotta keep you on your toes."


End file.
